


Chemical Distraction

by ehvul_butterfly (summerbutterfly)



Category: Saiyuki, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Language, M/M, Mild Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Mindfuck, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/ehvul_butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anything can happen on Halloween-including very blurred lines between fantasy and reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemical Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I hate leaving long author's notes, but I feel like this needs a little explanation. Ages ago, I wrote [ an AU ](http://ehvul-butterfly.livejournal.com/12478.html) about [ MFA candidate Gojyo and his secret admirer/model Hakkai](http://ehvul-butterfly.livejournal.com/12574.html) for the Saiyuki_WK_Au community. This story happens using the premises/relationships established there. 
> 
> I'm still kind of ambivalent on how this turned out. Any remaining plot holes and/or spelling mistakes are mine as I touched it last.

Someone spiked the punch. There was no other explanation for why the College of Chang-An’s Annual Faculty and Assistant Halloween party was dissolving into a Bacchanalian orgy faster than snow melting on a summer afternoon. More disturbing though- Gojyo’s chem-nerd boyfriend was not proving to be an exception to the downward spiral rule.

“What are you doing?” Gojyo eyed Hakkai’s leering grin, backing away as Hakkai attached himself to the hem of Gojyo’s shirt.

“I’m bonding with you,” Hakkai replied. “For stability.” 

Gojyo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It had been Hakkai’s idea to do a “couple’s costume,” but the chemistry jokes had begun as soon as everyone realized they were a water molecule. 

“No bonding in public.” Gojyo detangled Hakkai’s hands and laced their fingers together. “Bonding only at home. I like my co-workers, but I prefer to keep any nudity between us strictly academic.” 

Hakkai giggled. “Do you? That’s funny.” He pressed his nose into the side of Gojyo’s neck. “You’re funny.”

“Well, thank you. You’re still not getting into my pants.” 

“I’m not?”

“No.” 

Hakkai made a disappointed noise. 

Gojyo turned just enough to kiss him lightly on the lips. “Patience,” he whispered. “I promise you can undress me later, okay?”

“No. Later sucks.” 

“It will if you ask nicely.” 

There was a pause, and then Hakkai laughed, light and melodic against Gojyo’s ear. And Gojyo, charmed as always by Hakkai’s slightly awkward sense of humor, conceded to a few more lingering kisses. With all the debauchery going on around them, it seemed silly to protest something so minor. Especially seeing how Dr. Koshu, head of the Biology department, was grinding up on her lab assistant and Goku, the captain of the rugby team and the only undergraduate invited, was dancing shirtless on the table, much to the delight of three female teaching assistants.

“Better?” Gojyo murmured.

Hakkai gave Gojyo’s ass as squeeze. “A little,” he replied. “I’d be happier if we could find an empty room. You know, so we could talk?” 

Gojyo sighed, resolve melting as Hakkai gave him a hopeful smile. “There’s probably not anyone in Koumi’s studio.” 

Hakkai’s face lit up.

“But _no bonding_ ,” Gojyo admonished. “He’s my thesis advisor and we’re cool, but that’s just crossing one too many lines.” 

“Okay, okay.” For the moment, Hakkai seemed mollified. “No bonding. But I’m going to kiss you. A lot.” 

“That’s fine.” 

“And...maybe touch your butt.”

“No different than any other day ending in ‘y’.” 

They shared one more kiss. The studio was on the other side of the room, in the garage, and Gojyo led Hakkai there, carefully weaving in and out of the revelers, making as little contact as possible. He knew the door to the studio would be unlocked. In the eyes of Dr. Koumi, every moment spent fumbling with a locked door was a moment of lost inspiration, so the studio was always open. 

Koumi hated lost inspiration almost as much as he hated undergraduate essays comparing the depiction classical nudes to modern pornography. 

“I think the light is on your left,” Gojyo said as the arrived. “It’s on a dimmer, so just hit the button and it should come...” 

“Oi! _What the fuck?_ ” 

Gojyo froze. He knew that voice, and as he turned, his suspicion was confirmed. In the middle of the room was a platform surrounded by photo lights. And in the middle of the platform were a naked Sanzo and Yaone.

“Whoa,” Gojyo said. “Whoa, man, I didn’t know anyone was in here, sorry.” 

“Shut up,” Sanzo growled. His amethyst eyes bore in to Gojyo’s. “And shut the goddamn door. You’re ruining the shot.”

“I...Wait, what?” Gojyo tripped over Hakkai’s foot and fell back against the studio’s far wall. “What do you mean ‘shot?’ What are you...”

“I believe you were told to shut the door.” A new voice rolled out from the shadows. A voice Gojyo didn’t recognize. “My friend here is correct in that you are ruining our shot, and if you continue to do so, there is a good chance both of us might get very angry.”

A camera flashed. Gojyo blinked and Hakkai giggled. On the platform, Sanzo muttered something unintelligible and bent over Yaone’s back to whisper in her ear. Yaone responded with only a small nod, and then leaned down onto her forearms.

Sanzo thrust between her legs. 

“Nice,” the shadow voice purred. The photo lights flashed several times in quick succession. “Very nice. Touch her hair.”

Sanzo ran long fingers through the dark strands of Yaone’s ponytail. 

Gojyo closed his eyes against a strong prickle of unease.

“Don’t look away.” The voice came from unnervingly close to Gojyo’s left. “They don’t want you to look away. Do you, Sanzo?” 

Sanzo shook his head. “No, sir.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I like it, sir.”

“That’s right.”

Gojyo’s knot of unease tightened. “Listen, dude. I don’t know who you are or what you have on him, but I know Sanzo doesn’t call anyone ‘sir.’ Also, I don’t hear Yaone agreeing to any of this, so you need to stop before I...”

“It’s fine.” Yaone’s voice was dead and flat, and so were her eyes as she turned Gojyo’s direction. “Everything’s fine. You don’t need to worry.” 

Except everything wasn’t fine. 

“Yaone, honey, where are your clothes?” Gojyo tried. “Tell me and I’ll get them and...”

A hand shoved Gojyo up against the wall. Hard. 

Gojyo gasped as stars blurred his vision. 

“She said. It’s fine.” The speaker was right next to him. So close that Gojyo could smell the pungent odor of stale cigarettes on his lab jacket. “Now stop talking or I tape your mouth shut, do you understand?” 

Taken aback, Gojyo could only nod. 

The speaker turned toward Hakkai. “Mr. Cho. It’s a pleasure. Please excuse my rudeness.” 

Hakkai, completely unphased, smiled and nuzzled up under Gojyo’s chin. “It’s quite all right, Dr. Ni. I understand.”

Gojyo stared. “Hakkai,” he hissed. “What the _fuck_?”

“The man you are talking to is Dr. Ni,” Hakkai informed him. “He works in bioengineering so we know each other. We’re colleagues of a sort.” 

“You _know_ this freak?” 

“Gojyo, don’t be rude. A man of Dr. Ni’s talents deserves respect.”

Gojyo again found himself at a loss for words. Hakkai kissed his cheek and then re-focused his attention on the platform. Sanzo and Yaone had paused, as if waiting for their next cue.

The bulbs flashed once more as Ni’s footsteps moved away. 

The endured several more long minutes of Sanzo’s quiet grunting. And several agonizing minutes of Yaone’s silence, which disturbed Gojyo more than anything. He knew, from being privy to more than one private conversation between the two of them, that Yaone loved Sanzo with all her heart. But to see her doing something like this...

“Okay. I’ve got what I want.” Ni half-stepped into the light. An unlit cigarette dangled from between his lips and Gojyo could see a ridge of dark stubble along his chin. “Sanzo and Yaone, you may go. Please pour yourself a glass of water from the kitchen as a reward for your efforts.” 

“Yes, Dr. Ni.”

Sanzo pulled out, still hard but seemingly unaware of it. He got of the platform and helped Yaone down and both of them disappeared into the shadows and out of Gojyo’s line of vision. 

Gojyo pulled Hakkai closer.

Ni said nothing, just lit up and smoked casually as Sanzo and Yaone got dressed. 

After what seemed like hours, the two of them left the room. 

Ni melted back into the shadows. “Mr. Cho?”

“Yes, Dr. Ni?”

“Come here, please.”

“Yes, Dr. Ni.”

Hakkai strode up to the platform with unusual grace. Not that Hakkai was klutzy, but he was so often running across campus with his shoulders slightly hunched and his bangs in his eyes that Gojyo didn’t recognize this strange strut of confidence.

“Take your clothes off, Mr. Cho.” 

“Yes, Dr. Ni.” 

“Whoa, now wait just a damn minute,” Gojyo interrupted. “There will be none of that. “Hakkai! Baby, we’re leaving. I’ve had enough of this bullshi...”

But Hakkai’s shirt was already on the floor. And his pants were already open and sliding down his hips. But it was the unruly pile both articles landed in that really shocked Gojyo. Hakkai _never_ threw things on floor. His favorite saying was a variation on ‘a place for everything and everything in his place,’ and it had taken Gojyo weeks to get used to finding even his underwear folded and put away after every wash. 

Hakkai _hated_ disorder. As much, if not more than he hated dust, dirty dishes and beer can ashtrays. 

“H..Hakkai?” Gojyo’s throat felt tight. This was not his Hakkai. This couldn’t be his Hakkai. Which would explain why Hakkai was being so demanding all evening, but not what was going on. 

“Hakkai,” he said again. “Baby, please look at me.”

Hakkai went to turn his head, but a command from Ni stopped the motion cold. 

“Mr. Cho. Look at the camera.”

Hakkai looked back. 

“Good,” Ni said. “Now, give me something pretty.” 

Hakkai seemed to know exactly what that meant. Raising his arms over his head, he struck a pose lewder than anything Gojyo had ever seen. 

“Gorgeous,” Ni purred. “Nice. Give me more ass.”

Hakkai jutted out a hip. The flashes went off several times in rapid succession. 

Ni came in Gojyo’s direction. “Isn’t he delicious?” 

Gojyo clenched his fists. “Stop it.”

“Stop what? Him?” Ni chuckled. “I don’t hear him complaining.”

“That’s because you did something to him. What is it? Drugs?”

“How could I possibly have given him drugs?” 

“Well _someone_ put something in the punch. And right now, you’re looking pretty guilty.”

“I did no such thing. It’s not my fault that alcohol lowers people’s inhibitions.”

“Inhibitions, maybe. Pants, not so much.” Gojyo grabbed Ni’s hand as he went to push the shutter. “I said, stop.” 

Ni looked angry for a moment, but then his face changed and a dark grin spread across his lips. “You want to make it stop?”

Gojyo nodded.

“Take his place.” 

“Fine.” Gojyo didn’t hesitate. “I’ll do it. Turn him loose.”

“That’s up to him.” Ni leered as Gojyo pulled off his shirt and undid his pants. “He may not want to be turned loose.”

“Then do whatever you did to Sanzo to make him want to!” Gojyo kicked his jeans off his feet. 

Ni leered some more. “Such lovely physique.” His eyes roamed over Gojyo’s body. “You are certainly a suitable replacement.”

“Fantastic,” Gojyo said. “Let Hakkai go.” 

“Mr. Cho is free to leave whenever he likes.” 

“Then why isn’t he going?” 

“Maybe he wants to stay.” 

Furious, Gojyo looked away. Hakkai was still on the platform, in motionless limbo like some sort of unplayed Sims character.

Gojyo walked toward him. “Hakkai,” he said. 

Hakkai looked at him, unblinking. “Are you coming to play with me?” 

Gojyo bit his lip. “No,” he said. “I’m here so you can leave.”

“Leave? Where should I go?”

“You need to...” What was it Ni had told Sanzo? Gojyo struggled to remember. “You need to go to the kitchen. And get a glass of water.”

“Oh.” Just like with Sanzo, the words seemed to spur Hakkai into action. He hopped down off the platform and picked up his clothes.

“You’re smarter than you look.” Ni grinned, wide and wrong in Gojyo’s direction. “Clever of you to remember that.”

“Yeah, well, I’m good with committing things to memory.” 

“I hope you’re as good on film as you are in real life.”

Gojyo didn’t reply. Instead, removed the last of his clothing, ignoring Ni’s appreciative whistle and shutting his mind off the way he did when he had to sit for long portraits. It was so much easier to pretend to be somewhere else.

To pretend to be anywhere but where he was right now.

“Oh my,” Ni drawled. The cameras flickered. “You _are_ as pretty on film as you are in real life. How rare!”

Gojyo ignored him. Mechanically, he adjusted his pose. Ni snapped again. 

Gojyo shivered.

Maybe it was being naked but the room was starting to feel cold. And not drafty cold; it was as if there was a legitimate frost creeping slowly into the air. Gojyo shook it off and tried to focus.

But his teeth were starting to chatter. 

“Gojyo,” someone murmured. 

Gojyo ignored them, crossing his arms over his chest for warmth. It wouldn’t be much longer, he told himself. Eventually, Ni would lose interest and tell him to go. He could hang in there.

“Gojyo!”

The voice this time was closer, more insistent. Gojyo blinked, trying to alleviate the spots in front of his eyes. He’d lost track of Ni. He wasn’t sure what direction he was supposed to be facing. And where was Hakkai?

“Gojyo, you asshole, open your eyes right now before I fucking open them for you!” 

Gojyo jerked and then suddenly, the room went white and daylight streamed through the window to the right of his...hospital bed?

Gojyo groaned as pain stabbed through his temple.

Instantly, he was surrounded by pinched, drawn faces.

“Gojyo!” Yaone pressed her fingers to her lips. “Gojyo, you’re okay!” 

Gojyo managed a weak smile. “I am unless I’m having another nightmare. Is this really Kansas, Auntie Yaone?”

Sanzo made an irritated noise. “You pass out after hitting your head and _that’s_ the first thing you say when you come to?” he growled. “You’re an idiot.”

“Hey, you don’t know the type of dream I was having!” 

“No. Nor do I care.” Sanzo folded his arms and started to pace. “I can’t believe I was even worried about you.” 

His hand twitched, reaching for a cigarette that wasn’t between his lips. Obviously he hadn’t smoked in several hours, which made Gojyo’s dream that much more surreal. 

Gojyo scrubbed his hands over his face.

His nose bumped an I.V. line. 

“What the...”

“Don’t move around too much.“ Hakkai, looking on the verge of tears, took his free hand. “We still don’t know if you fractured anything.” 

“Fractured? What?” Gojyo’s fingers skated a little higher and found the bandage.

He turned confused eyes to his makeshift family. 

“You really don’t remember,” Sanzo said. “Shit.”

“You slipped,” Yaone told him. “On they way to the party. Hakkai came in and told us you were outside and he was afraid to move you.”

“There was so much blood,” Hakkai murmured. “So much.”

“We called 911 and they brought you here. You’ve been out for almost 48 hours.” Sanzo shook his head. “You scared the fuck out of all of us.”

“Sorry.” Gojyo rubbed the bandage. Fragments of the dream floated through his memory, but they were starting to fade. Already, he couldn’t remember much more than something about Dr. Koumi’s studio. “I didn’t mean to worry you guys, I...”

“It’s fine,” Hakkai said. “And you’re fine. That’s what matters.”

“Yeah, but...” 

“Oh, is our patient awake?” A middle-aged man with dark hair and glasses entered the room. Something about him made Gojyo’s skin crawl, but the other three didn’t seem at all surprised to see him.

“Dr. Ukoku.” Yaone beamed. “He’s awake, yes. And he recognized us.”

“Ah, good, good. That’s very good.” The man approached the bed. “Do you hurt anywhere, Mr. Sha?” 

“Aside from my head? No.” Gojyo squinted. “I had a funny dream.”

“Yes well, that’s to be expected on heavy sedatives.” Dr. Ukoku made a note on his clipboard. “I’m going to check your x-rays one more time, but after that, if you’re awake and cognizant, you’re free to go.” 

“Thank you, Doctor,” Yaone said. “You’ve been lovely. To all of us.” 

“It’s my pleasure.” Ukoku gave a little bow. 

The other three bowed back, limp with relief.

Gojyo, however, continued to stare at the doctor as exited the room.

****  
Dr. Ukoku passed down the basement corridor, eyes trained on the door at the far end. The light was on, visible even in the glare of the harsh fluorescents, which meant the desk would be occupied when he entered the room.

“You’re finished?” 

“Yup.” He shut the door behind him. “All done.” 

“What did you learn?”

Ukoku smirked. “We’re getting closer.”

“How so?”

“Three of them were very susceptible to suggestion. They remember nothing. Only the fourth was problematic.”

“The one that’s still upstairs?”

“Mmm hmm.” Ukoku sat down in an unoccupied chair. “He mentioned a dream. I think he recognized me.”

“What makes you say that?”

“His eyes. He was buying the story the others were telling, but when he saw me, something changed. It was subtle. Very subtle. But it was there.” 

The man opposite him rubbed a stubble-free chin. “Let me see the notes.”

Ukoku handed him the clipboard. The other man read over the scrawled text, brow furrowing as the clock on the wall ticked down the seconds. Ukoku folded his hands. 

At length, the second man handed his notes back. “Bring down a blood sample. I want to test it with a stronger dose of Ketamine compound. Also, find someone with a similar chemical make up to add to the trials.”

“And the pictures?” Ukoku grinned and held up a flash drive. “You want those, too, I presume?”

“Naturally. And the video.”

“But of course.”

The man at the desk did not miss the teasing lilt in Ukoku’s voice. “Not for those kinds of purposes, Dr. Ukoku. For _research_. This project must succeed. And we are running out of time.” 

“Oh, it will succeed.” Ukoku pulled a cigarette from the front pocket of his lab coat. “One test subject out of four is a 75% success rate, proving mind control is, indeed possible with the right combination of suggestion and chemical magic.”

“Yes but 75 is not 100. So we will continue with the experiments.” The man rested his forearms on the desk. “Go get the blood sample. I will look at it while you prepare the next round of subjects. We will run the scenario again tonight and this time, triple the dosage on everyone.”

“Yes, Dr. Crawford.” Ukoku grinned. “Anything else?”

“No, that’s all. You may go.”

“Okie dokie.” 

Ukoku did as he was told. 

Another round so quickly on the heels of the previous was an unexpected treat and his insides shivered as he made his way to the holding cells. Usually, he had to wait to play with his charges, but Dr. Crawford could sense, just as he could, that they were getting close.

And it was hard to put Crawford off the trail when he smelled blood.

Ukoku laughed. Not too loudly, but loud enough that it echoed off the cold, cement walls.

This was going to be _so much fun_.


End file.
